Blood on the snow
by Cabriel
Summary: Naomi Fluegel was badly injured while fleeing from the Backdraft group. Wounded, she was saved by a myteroius zoid the Guardian of the Snow. There she learns what it really takes to win. Complete
1. Lost in the snow

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids.  
  
.  
  
Blood on the Snow.  
  
.  
  
Chapter I: Lost in the snow  
  
.  
  
Naomi Fluegel was out numbered.  
  
She had just barely escaped from the Backdraft group that had abducted her the previous week. For reasons she still couldn't fathom they had captured her in her Gun sniper and taken to parts unknown.  
  
Unfortunately, she found that out the hard way.  
  
She had managed to escape from the Whale king's brig, even after they have ripped most of her clothes and left her there naked.  
  
Grateful, although greatly mystified, they didn't ravage her. But she still feared that they would when the time comes.  
  
She knew she had to escape.  
  
A few days later, she had an opportunity.  
  
Feigning sleep, she waited until the guard on duty brought her food.  
  
She waited for him to near her before she made her move. Earlier she had liberated one of her bed's posts. Before he knew it, Naomi had knocked him out cold.  
  
She quickly took his uniform and snuck out her cell.  
  
Cautiously, she made her way towards the hangar where all the zoids has been kept, and hoped that her Gun Sniper had not yet been cannibalized.  
  
The alarm has not yet been set so she still had time, but she still needed to get to her zoid. But she also had another problem. By the feel of it, they were still airborne.  
  
She needed the Whale King to land before she could actually escape.  
  
Looking around the cargo bay, she saw the thing that could do it. ***  
  
The alarm klaxon wailed causing confusion and panic. The commander of the Whale King, Captain Ivers was awake when it went off.  
  
He groaned and went to the nearest console, cursing while he did.  
  
"Report!" he shouted over the intercom.  
  
"Sir!" one of the technicians on the cargo deck appeared on the screen. To Ivers, he looked like he was scared out of his wits. "Five Iron Kongs are going wild! They're destroying everything! The Whale King's engine's failing! We need to land!"  
  
Ivers frowned in suspicion. Those Kongs were completely drained of power. How could they have been activated?  
  
"Negative!" he said. "Keep the Whale King in the sky! Check the prisoner! She may be responsible."  
  
"But sir! With this much damage, we're going down. And we're going down one way or the other. I suggest we get it down while we still have partial control," the technician said. Ivers knew he was right. They have to land.  
  
"Where are we?" the captain asked.  
  
"Above the northern continent. Dead country sir," the technician said.  
  
"Snow region? Damn!" he cursed. The worst place for a breakdown. Dead country was actually a nickname for Guylos's mountainous snow region. Due to the heavy magnetic interference, all communications are inoperable without com boosters. Which they don't have.  
  
It's also the place of terror for it is believed a guardian of the snow protects its inhabitants and its tranquility.  
  
Though he didn't believe any of it.  
  
"How long for repairs?" Ivers asked.  
  
"Four hours, the most," the tech said. "But we need to get those Iron Kongs on a leash before they create a disaster."  
  
"Get to it," the captain commanded. "Post guards at the bay door. Our prisoner may try to escape. Find a suitable landing field."  
  
"Yes sir!" the tech saluted and the screen went black.  
  
Ivers cursed. The Committee of Seven will not like this.  
  
***  
  
Naomi was already in her Gun Sniper when the Whale King landed. She already saw the guards that had been posted by the cargo doors. Rev Raptors. Four of them. It would be an easy task disabling them but she doesn't have time.  
  
The Iron Kongs had created the distraction she needed and the damage had caused for fire to break out. They needed to vent the smoke before it became toxic. And by doing so they needed to open the cargo bay doors.  
  
She waited for that time, and that time was near.  
  
The doors began to open and the Rev Raptors stood guard. But Naomi was already running for it.  
  
The doors were only half-open when Naomi reached it. When she exited the Whale King, she knew she was in trouble.  
  
As the Rev Raptors gave chase, she was in a disadvantage for there may be a lot of pine trees to take cover in, she was still a red Zoid in a white environment.  
  
She needed a place to set up her Sniper Cannon and she needed to do it fast.  
  
In the forest, she chose a deeply shadowed area and she prepared her rifle.  
  
She breathed out to calm herself and looked into the scope.  
  
Six Rev Raptors had joined the four and there were also Five Helcats. And one Zaber Fang.  
  
She needed to take out the Zaber Fang first before the rest. Easy shot.  
  
As she pulled the trigger, she had discovered a great complication.  
  
She doesn't have any ammo.  
  
They had emptied her Cannon shells and with a quick check, found that she doesn't have any ammo for ALL her weapons.  
  
She was unarmed.  
  
She quickly ran from her cover to find a suitable hiding spot but suddenly, she was tackled from behind.  
  
One of the Helcats had gotten the jump on her. She quickly got to her feet and swiped her tail with it. Surprisingly, it fell in one it but she was struck by a 30 mm shell from the Zaber Fang. The Helcats joined in the barrage, riddling her zoid with holes.  
  
Naomi cursed as her command system froze from the attack. All she did was expect the inevitable.  
  
Naomi Fluegel was surrounded.  
  
This would not happened if she checked her ammo. But it was too late for regrets.  
  
She had been fairly bruised from the attack and was hanging on to consciousness.  
  
The zoids neared her, preparing for the kill. Or otherwise preparing to take her back.  
  
She then knew it was hopeless.  
  
Giving a sigh of defeat, she started to open her canopy. But the sudden explosion from the Zaber Fang made her pause.  
  
The Zaber Fang fell, a gaping hole was on its neck. The Helcats suddenly scattered as they initiated their cloaks but suddenly, one by one, was being shelled from a distance.  
  
The Rev Raptors began to fall back but before they did, they met the same fate of the unfortunate cats.  
  
In mere seconds, every zoid that was chasing her, was down. All were defeated by one shot a piece.  
  
Naomi turned as she noticed a white zoid walking from the shadow of the trees towards her. But her vision blurred and it approached. And it approached her cautiously like a wolf on the hunt.  
  
The last thing she remembered before darkness was a great white figure looming over her canopy. Before unconsciousness enveloped her. The zoid howled.  
  
It howled in sorrow.  
  
.  
  
End of 1  
  
.  
  
A/n: I hope this turns out to be a good fic. But I need your help on that. I need your reviews. And I hope that Jaid read this. I really want to know what you think.  
  
That also goes for the rest of you.  
  
"Please review" Thanks. 


	2. The Hermit

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids  
  
.  
  
Chapter II: The Hermit.  
  
.  
  
Naomi stirred as the aroma of hot chocolate filled the air. Slowly she opened her eyes and found an unfamiliar ceiling.  
  
Scared and confused she sat up, only to feel the pain on her bandaged body.  
  
She remembered that she was fleeing the Backdraft group in her Gun Sniper only to be surrounded. The last thing she remembered was a howl.  
  
"You're awake," a gentle and calm voice said. Turning quickly, she found a man in his late teens holding a cup of steaming chocolate. "Here, this will warm you up," he said as he gave her the mug.  
  
"T... thank you," she said. She gazed at the cup as she tried to figure out what had happened.  
  
"It's not poisoned, you know," he said playfully. Naomi blushed and began sipping the chocolate, making her feel more comfortable than she is now.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," he said. "I found your zoid in the middle of the blizzard and brought you here."  
  
"Blizzard?" Naomi asked.  
  
"We have them at least three times a week," the man said.  
  
"You usually go out in the blizzard?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Unfortunately yes," the man said. "I patrol this part of the area. To make sure that no one is trapped beneath the snow."  
  
"Really?" she asked as she looked at him. And she really saw him for the first time.  
  
He was almost as tall as Brad. Strangely, he has white hair with a highlight of black on his bangs. His eyes were gray but kind. It didn't hurt that he also was a looker.  
  
"As the rest patrols the other sectors, this part is my patrol," he smiled. "It's fortunate that I had found you."  
  
"What.... about... the others," she stuttered. She was afraid that she was in the same place as her abductors.  
  
"What others?" the man asked inquiringly. Naomi stared at him in shock. Surely she wasn't the only one he rescued."  
  
"There were others with me," she said. "Their zoids were damaged."  
  
"Ms. Fluegel, you are the only one that was out there," the man said. Suddenly, she was frightened.  
  
"You know me?" she asked cautiously. The man smiled at her reaction and sat on the chair nearby.  
  
"There is no sniper in Zi who does not know Naomi Fluegel," the man said. "Most kids in town admire you."  
  
"They do?" she asked blushing.  
  
"Yes," he smiled. "A little girl even asked me to build her a Gun Sniper with your specifications." For the first time in weeks, Naomi laughed.  
  
"She did?" she asked in mirth.  
  
"Of course, a Gun Sniper is hard to find in these parts," he said. "Is there something bothering you?"  
  
Naomi looked up and blinked.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"You looked troubled." Naomi sighed.  
  
"Maybe," she smiled. "I just saw the strangest thing."  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
"I was being pursued by the Backdraft group. They attacked me but I was saved by.... I don't know, a wolf."  
  
The man froze.  
  
"A wolf?"  
  
"A white wolf," she said. "I never saw a zoid like it. It's not a Command Wolf. It's almost as big as a Liger."  
  
"I never heard of a wolf like that," he said intriguingly. "However..."  
  
"However?" Naomi was curious. But the man smiled and stood.  
  
"Never mind," he said softly. "I found a replacement of clothes in your zoid. I placed them on the stool by the bed."  
  
Naomi looked at the stool and there were her civilian clothes.  
  
"Thank you," she said softly.  
  
"Get some rest," he smiled. "The door in your left is the bathroom."  
  
"Thanks again," she said shyly.  
  
"Sleep," he said. "And we'll continue our conversation later."  
  
Naomi lay on the bed and with a final sigh, slept.  
  
***  
  
Ivers was furious.  
  
He knew that the Gun Sniper was unarmed, so how did all his zoids been defeated?  
  
When he joined the search team in his Lightning Saix what he found was shocking.  
  
All the zoids that he sent after her had suffered a fate even he could not even imagine.  
  
The zoids were unrecognizable. Parts of it were shredded and hacked. And all of them were badly mutilated.  
  
Ivers was seriously debating if the legend of the guardian is true.  
  
For it maybe the beginning of his fears.  
  
***  
  
Three miles away from Iver's party, a vigilant guardian stood, watching every move they made.  
  
Growling, the guardian left for the safety of its den.  
  
Leaving the Backdraft group behind, vowing to return.  
  
It padded through the snow, hidden by its white exterior against those who disrupt the peace it kept.  
  
.  
  
End of 2  
  
.  
  
A/n: If you know the Zoid that saved Naomi... well, I'm not telling. 


	3. Angels

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids.  
  
.  
  
Chapter III: Angels  
  
.  
  
Naomi Fluegel felt refreshed as she woke the following morning. Actually, she felt revived.  
  
She shook as she stood up, her legs wobbled as she tired to get her balance. Taking her clothes, she entered the bathroom.  
  
When she opened the door, she was surprised. She found a tub filled with steaming water flowing from a faucet. And it looked inviting.  
  
For the first time since yesterday, she realized that she was naked. Only the bandages covered various parts of her anatomy, thankfully it was the sensitive parts it covered.  
  
The unnerving thing is, HE must have seen her. That's not the thing that's bothering her.  
  
It bothered her that he was a perfect gentleman. Not like those other men who see her as a sex object and undress her with their eyes.  
  
But he only had kindness in his eyes. One couldn't help but trust him immediately.  
  
Another unnerving thing was she didn't know his name.  
  
Closing the door, she gently removed her bandages. Now totally naked, she carefully dipped in the tub, thankful for the relaxing water as it touched her delicate skin.  
  
The water relaxed her in ways she never dreamt possible.  
  
For a time being, all her troubles washed away.  
  
***  
  
At Zoid Battle Commission headquarters, Lt. Blazer knocked at the door to Major Anders's office.  
  
"Enter," came the commanding voice of the Major.  
  
"Sir, we have confusing news," Lt. Blazer said.  
  
"Confusing?" The Major frowned in bewilderment.  
  
"We have received a report from the mountain region of Guylos. I didn't know we had an outpost there."  
  
"We don't," the Major said. "But we did broadcast an all point bulletin for the Backdraft group."  
  
"Sir," Lt. Blazer smirked. "This report is unusual even if we'd posted that bulletin."  
  
"How so?" Anders asked.  
  
"It was coded," he said.  
  
"So?"  
  
"We used a level five decoder for it," Blazer said. Almost immediately, Anders looked at the report and sighed.  
  
"My God, he's still alive," Anders smiled.  
  
"Sir?" Blazer was confused.  
  
"Send a message," Major Anders said officially. "Agent's actions will be OFFICIALLY disavowed. Unofficially, good hunting."  
  
"Is that all sir?" Blazer asked.  
  
"Yes Lieutenant, that is all. Send it in level five code," Major Anders said.  
  
"Yes sir," a confused Lieutenant said as he left the Major's office.  
  
***  
  
After breakfast that the man had prepared or her, Naomi tried to find him.  
  
His place was not huge but it took her about five minutes to find him.  
  
And she found him working on her damaged zoid.  
  
"Good morning," she greeted. The man turned and looked at her smiling.  
  
"Hello," he said. "Sleep well?"  
  
"Yes, thank you," she smiled.  
  
"Are you up for a trip?" he asked as he wiped his hands on a rag.  
  
"Trip?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," he removed his overalls and tossed it aside. He wore a white jacket that barely reached the hem of his belt. Naomi blinked for he wore all white from head to toe.  
  
"I need some part for your zoid that I can only get in town," he explained. "I was hoping that you could join me."  
  
"Sure," she smiled.  
  
"Okay then," he motioned her to follow him. They reached a red cruiser that looked like a sports car but instead of wheels, the front had skis and the rear had snow tracks.  
  
"Red?" she asked. "And I though it was going to be white."  
  
"I'm a search and rescue officer in this parts," he smiled. "I needed to be seen by others."  
  
Naomi smiled at his explanation.  
  
"Does it work?" she asked.  
  
"I found you, didn't I?" he said in a gentle voice. Naomi blushed at the gentleness of his voice.  
  
"By the way," she said. "I forgot to ask your name."  
  
"Understandable," he smiled as he gestured her to enter the cruiser. "You were out of it for a while." Naomi sat on the passenger side as he sat on the driver's. He closed the canopy  
  
"So, what's the name of my savior?" she smiled.  
  
"Weis," he said. "Weis Einzelganger." Naomi blinked at his name.  
  
"Pardon?" she asked. Weis sighed and looked at her.  
  
"Call me Weis," he said. "Everyone does," with that the bay doors opened and they exited the hangar.  
  
During their trip towards town, Naomi questioned Weis about the place.  
  
He told her that because of magnetic interference, the only way to communicate to the outside world is by using Communication Boosters. Without those, the radio waves only travel about five kilometers and sensors are greatly severed to the same distance. Meaning except for the radius of five miles, you are blind.  
  
"But what about Com boosters for the zoid or cruisers?" Naomi asked.  
  
"It will short circuit the system when you turn it on," Weis explained. "It requires a lot of power so the only zoids that could carry and operate such equipment are custom built or a Gordos."  
  
"What about flying zoids?" she asked.  
  
"The blizzards and winds make it hard for a zoid to function properly in the air," he said. "But if you attain a certain height, the air is calm."  
  
"Why did you chose to live here?" she asked.  
  
"It was accidental," he said. "I was traveling on my zoid when I came into town. The folks were nice so I stayed."  
  
Naomi sensed that it was more than that but didn't press it. There was something about people living alone in the middle of nowhere that said they wanted to forget the past.  
  
She silenced herself and looked out of the window.  
  
"Everything looks the same," she commented.  
  
"How did you think I got lost in the first place?" he smiled in humor. Naomi laughed at his admission.  
  
"We're here," Weis announced. Naomi looked forward and found a large dome that looked like a giant igloo.  
  
Naomi looked at him inquiringly.  
  
"You didn't actually think they'd live out here, did you?" he asked. Naomi's expression told him she did. Weis sighed and smiled.  
  
"It's an environmental dome," he explained. "It's kept at a reasonable climate away from the blizzards." They entered a tunnel that lead into the dome and when they were through, Naomi blinked in surprise.  
  
It was an oasis in the snow.  
  
She thought that the town was small but it was actually as large as the one she hangs out.  
  
And it also has everything.  
  
Grocery, a bar, a diner and even a zoid custom shop.  
  
That's where Weis parked the cruiser.  
  
As he opened the canopy, Naomi felt the comforting warmth of the atmosphere. No doubt from the atmospheric generators the facility had.  
  
As soon as Weis got out of the cruiser, he was suddenly mobbed by a group of kids.  
  
"Uncle Weis!" one of them shouted as all of them came and hugged him. Weis laughed as he almost fell by the actions of the children.  
  
Naomi smiled as she watched them. Obviously the man was well loved by the children and it made her respect him more.  
  
"Uncle Weis?" she teased. Weis smiled embarrassingly and looked away.  
  
"They made me their honorary 'Uncle' a few months after I got here," he said. "They're... quite attached to me."  
  
"I can see that," Naomi smiled.  
  
"Uncle Weis?" a soft but gentle voice interrupted them. Naomi turned to find a kind and gentle girl by the age of twelve. She had light blue hair and eyes and a fair skin. She wore a white jacket and white skirt. Then she noticed Naomi and she looked at her shocked.  
  
"Hi, Angel," Weis smiled as he saw her shocked expressions. "I would like you to meet Naomi Fluegel. Naomi this is Chioni Neriada. She's somewhat..."  
  
"You're greatest fan," one of the kids said. Chioni blushed and bowed at her.  
  
"She watches all of your matches!" another child exclaimed making Chioni blush even harder.  
  
"Did she?" Naomi smiled.  
  
"Yup!" another one quipped. "Then she would go to the target range to train to be a sniper!"  
  
"Really?" Naomi seemed intrigued. She looked at Weis who just shrugged. "Is she good?"  
  
"She's fine," he said smiling. "Give it a couple of years and she'd best you."  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it," Naomi smiled.  
  
"Why don't you two get to know each other while I get the parts," Weis said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Naomi asked.  
  
"Don't worry," he smiled. "Angel will take care of you." Naomi looked at him incredulously as he walked away.  
  
"Is he always like that?" Naomi asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes," Chioni sighed and led her idol to the bar.  
  
***  
  
"How's it hanging, Rick?" Weis asked the mechanic when he entered the zoid custom shop.  
  
"Not bad," he said. "Just tidying up the place."  
  
"I need some parts," Weis said as he gave Rick a list.  
  
"I can do this," he said. "But I need some time to collect this. Two hours perhaps?"  
  
"Two hours," Weis agreed. "I need to check on something anyway."  
  
"By the way, I can't increase the volley speed of the twin sniper rifles," Rick said. "It may overload the guns."  
  
"It's okay," he smiled. "I'll adapt to it."  
  
"Be careful out there," Rick warned.  
  
"Thanks," Weis said as he disappeared to the darkness.  
  
.  
  
End of 3  
  
.  
  
A/n: So what did you think? Thanks to those who reviewed. 


	4. Unseen Enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids  
  
.  
  
Chapter IV: Unseen enemy  
  
.  
  
Ivers sent out another search party. But now it consisted of Red Horns and Command Wolves. His team had just left the Whale King but Ivers had this fears.  
  
A fear that cannot be quashed.  
  
The fear of the unknown.  
  
***  
  
Naomi was almost being mobbed as she entered the bar. Especially by the men. But a stern glare from Chioni made them sated.  
  
After a few introductions and a LOT of battle stories, that the children enjoyed especially Chioni, she and Naomi picked an isolated part of the bar and they enjoyed their iced tea.  
  
"Hey! The Blitz team is on!" one of the children said as a large screen came on. Naomi was surprised. Seeing this, Chioni smiled.  
  
"Uncle Weis enhanced our Communication boosters," she said proudly. "For the past two years we've been getting the zoid battles in clear pictures."  
  
"But before that we did not have communication from the outside world," the bartender said as he cleaned his mugs. "I heard he pulled some strings to fix the environmental dome."  
  
"Pulled some strings, bah! He practically built the damned thing in two months," one of the patrons said.  
  
"Weis sure is popular, isn't he?" Naomi smiled.  
  
"He tried his very best to tend to our needs," Chioni said. "He also gave me my first zoid."  
  
"Really?" Naomi seemed intrigued.  
  
"Even though it was a second hand zoid, I'll treasure it with all my heart," she blushed. Naomi saw the admiration of the girl towards Weis. And her blush told it all.  
  
"It was his zoid, wasn't it?" Naomi asked. Chioni flushed as she looked at the woman.  
  
"Yes," she smiled. "And I'll train hard to become a zoid pilot like you." Naomi was awed by her devotion.  
  
"Why does he live out there and not in here?" Naomi asked.  
  
"His cabin is a way station for travelers and sometimes hunters. He keeps it operational for search and rescue operations. He painted his snow cruiser red so that he could be seen in the snow."  
  
"He explained that to me," Naomi smiled. "He said that that's how he found me."  
  
"Blood on the snow," Chioni sighed.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Blood on the snow is the most prominent sign that one could see in this region," the girl explained. "Red on this vast whiteness is always visible even if you are not searching for it. It catches your attention immediately and sometimes your memory will have a hard time of letting go."  
  
"Did Weis teach you that?" Naomi asked impressed by the girl's view.  
  
"Yes," she said softly. "He always says that if you travel through the snow, always check for blood on the snow." Chioni looked at the older woman obliquely and smiled.  
  
"He found his," she said. Naomi was confused by her last statement and asked to clarify. But Chioni didn't answer. Seeing that the subject will not linger, Naomi changed the subject.  
  
"So, have any plans of forming your own team?"  
  
"Maybe in a few years," Chioni admitted. "I must gain experience first before I even think of making it on my own."  
  
"You'll make it," Naomi smiled. "Trust me. Not every time has the Red Comet won battles."  
  
"I know," Chioni smiled. "Uncle Weis also had hardships. He doesn't talk about them. But I know they're there."  
  
"But how does he stay calm?" Naomi asked. Chioni smiled and looked around. Following her gaze, Naomi saw the smiling faces of the people as they watched the zoid battle on the vid screen. Everyone seemed at peace without a care in the world.  
  
Everyone seemed happy.  
  
Naomi looked at Chioni and the young girl nodded.  
  
Seeing the smiles of the people eased her heart.  
  
Naomi knew that Weis will do everything to keep them smiling.  
  
**  
  
"Horn leader, this is Wolf leader, do you copy?" the leader of the Red Horn units called from his radio. But there was no answer.  
  
"Horn two, what's the status?" he asked.  
  
"The magnetic field is disrupting the radio waves," Horn two said but the signal was garbled. "We should get SOME kind of signal."  
  
"I doubt it," Horn three said. "We should have received them even if it was just static."  
  
"Let's just keep on searching," Horn leader said. "We may find them."  
  
Suddenly, and explosion rocked Horn three, creating a gaping hole on its side.  
  
"What the?" Horn two didn't have any time to react for another explosion sent his zoid down.  
  
Horn one began firing at random, but all he did was cover the area with smoke and snow.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked nervously. But from all the firing he has done, nothing was visible.  
  
Horn Leader felt that something was behind him. Slowly he turned to look behind him.  
  
Only to meet the ends of the barrels of his enemy.  
  
Horn leader screamed as his enemy fired.  
  
***  
  
"What's taking Weis so long?" Naomi asked as she walked with Chioni through the streets of the town.  
  
"He may have a few errands to run," the girl said.  
  
"Maybe," Naomi sighed. "He's a hard man to figure out."  
  
"It took me almost a year to figure him out," Chioni said.  
  
"One year?" Naomi's eyes widened. Their eyes met and they suddenly burst out laughing. When the laughter subsided, Naomi remembered something.  
  
"Chioni, are there any Command Wolves in this town?" she asked.  
  
"Several," Chioni answered although confused.  
  
"Any of them painted white?"  
  
"We refrain from painting our zoids white. It makes rescue near to impossible in that color," she explained. Naomi nodded and frowned in confusion. Probably she was seeing things.  
  
"You saw it, didn't you?" Chioni asked in a soft, cold voice that made Naomi shiver.  
  
"Pardon?" Naomi asked but she had a pretty good idea what she was going to say.  
  
"You were saved by the Guardian of the snow," Chioni said. Naomi blinked in intrigue.  
  
"Guardian of the snow?"  
  
"What did you see?" she asked. Naomi thought deeply before answering.  
  
"It's a little hazy but I remember a large white wolf-type zoid that defeated every zoid that came after me. As it came for me, all I saw was its red eyes and I heard it howl."  
  
"How was its howl?" Chioni asked.  
  
"How?" Naomi was puzzled. "It was like it was in sorrow." Chioni smiled softly.  
  
"Do you know what it is?" Naomi asked.  
  
"Legend says that a wolf-type zoid roams these parts, protecting the land from those who disturbs the peace. There are still rumors that a large zoid destroyed a battalion of zoids that were piloted by raiders."  
  
"Really?" Naomi was astounded. "What kind of zoid is the guardian?" Chioni smiled softly and looked at the sky.  
  
"They call it the Majestic Wolf."  
  
.  
  
End of 4.  
  
.  
  
A/n: Please read and review. 


	5. Spirits of the snow

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Zoids.  
  
.  
  
Chapter V: Spirits of the snow  
  
.  
  
"Majestic Wolf?" Naomi raised her eyebrow in question. "Never heard of a zoid named like that."  
  
"It's not a name," Chioni said. "It's just a term they use to describe it. No one really knows the name of that zoid or see it quite in detail. He hides in the snow."  
  
"Waiting for its prey, huh," Naomi mused.  
  
"Something like that," Chioni smiled.  
  
"But Majestic? Who called it that?" Naomi asked.  
  
"Uncle Weis did," she answered. "But he had another term for it that I can't possibly remember."  
  
"Anyway," Naomi sighed and looked at Chioni. "Have you always lived here?" the girl smiled at her question.  
  
"In town, no. But I had lived here since time immemorial." Her answer puzzled Naomi a great deal.  
  
Naomi chose to deviate from the topic and rest on a safer one.  
  
"How good are you in sniping?" Naomi asked. Chioni gave her a wide smile.  
  
***  
  
Ivers was getting nervous. He had sent his troops on that search mission but they haven't even checked in yet. Granted maybe the magnetic disturbances may hinder their communiqués but it was already past their time of patrol.  
  
He frowned at the implication of things.  
  
Does the Guardian really exist or was it some sick minded individual who thinks that tormenting one with stories of phantoms was a good past time?  
  
Even if he didn't believe the myth, the fact was every zoid he sent out not one had returned intact.  
  
If this did not stop he would have gone back to base with an empty Whale King.  
  
***  
  
Weis returned to the zoid custom shop a few hours later and found Rick loading the parts he ordered onto the sled.  
  
"How was it?" Rick asked as he saw the man in white.  
  
"He's complaining that the rifles are too weak," Weis smirked. Rick gave him a look of contempt and sighed.  
  
"I'M not a weapons expert," he growled but Weis laughed and patted the shopkeeper's back.  
  
"Mind if I take a whack at it?" he asked.  
  
"Go ahead," Rick said as he continued to load the sled. "Be back in an hour, I have some things I wanted you to have."  
  
Weis playfully saluted the man and left. Checking his watch, he was mortified that he was already TWO hours late. With his experience with women, they are allowed to be late but gets angry if you yourself are late.  
  
Inwardly, he would rather face a Deathsaurer with a Godos equipped with only a pile driver than face a woman's wrath. He'd have a higher rate of survival with the Deathsaurer.  
  
Hell. He'd face the Deathsaurer ZOIDLESS and he may even survive it.  
  
Unfortunately there were no Deathsaurers available.  
  
He steadied himself and went to meet his fate.  
  
***  
  
"Fifteen all," Naomi smiled as she looked at the target range. Chioni had just made another bull's eye making their score even. "I may have to play a little seriously now."  
  
"Me too," Chioni smiled. Naomi laughed and unloaded her rifle.  
  
"You're good," Naomi admitted smiling. "When you want to start out in Zoid Battles, look me up and we'll clean them up."  
  
"Thanks," Chioni blushed.  
  
"Having fun Angel?" the girls turned around only to find Weis smiling at them.  
  
"We are, Uncle Weis," Chioni said as she cocked her rifle making Weis flinch.  
  
"Is this the part where I start running for cover?" he asked. Naomi had a hard time maintaining a straight face.  
  
"I think this is the part where you say your prayers," Naomi joined the teasing as she herself loaded her rifle.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late," he said. "Her parts were hard to come by."  
  
"Should we believe him?" Naomi asked Chioni. The girl paused to think.  
  
"We'll let it slide this time," Chioni smiled obliquely. "But next time..." Chioni aimed her rifle at the humanoid target and fired, obliterating the crotch area. Weis blinked in shock.  
  
Setting the rifle down, she looked at Naomi who just smiled and aimed at the target as well. Severing its arms, legs, head and dusting the destroyed crotch area.  
  
"Shall we?" Chioni asked the redheaded sniper. Naomi smiled and held the girl's hand and left the target range.  
  
"We'll be at the bar," Chioni said before she was completely out of the range.  
  
"Now that's scary," Weis said as he approached the prep table where Naomi's rifle lay. He switched it to full automatic and change the clip for a new one. Aiming at one of the circular target, the pulled the trigger. Continuous fire from the rifle rang throughout the range as the bullets hit their marks; one on top of the other.  
  
The gun was empty when Weis lay it on the counter, smiling at his achievement.  
  
Leaving the range, he left the target hanging.  
  
With all the bullets he fired he made only one hole in the bull's eye. Only widened by the bullet's continuous passage one over another.  
  
***  
  
"Why does he call you 'Angel'?" Naomi asked Chioni when she noticed his pet name for him.  
  
"He sees me as one," Chioni replied. "I found him in the snow. He was wounded and delirious. Of course, I was wearing white so he must have thought that I was his guardian angel sent to guide him to the heavens."  
  
"That was sweet," Naomi said.  
  
"It was unnerving," Chioni sighed. "He was babbling. He also was confessing his deepest and darkest secrets to me and was asking for forgiveness. The things that an eleven year old has to hear. It gave me nightmares."  
  
"So, when he came to he called you angel?"  
  
"Yes," Chioni smiled. "But I'm more of a fairy than an angel."  
  
"She's right you know," the bartender said as he gave them their drinks. "Chioni reminds me of a story my grandma used to tell me. There was this ranger who lived alone in the mountain who had a daughter. Her skin was as white as snow and her hair was the color of ice.  
  
"One day the ranger met a terrible accident and could not come home to his sick daughter. But the daughter waited, using all her strength believing that one day he would return. The girl was never heard from again."  
  
"That was sad," Naomi said sullenly.  
  
"Yeah, it was," the bartender agreed. "But it was said that the spirit of the little girl still haunts the way station she once lived till this day."  
  
"What way station was that?" Naomi asked.  
  
"Way station five," Weis said as he came from behind making Naomi jump.  
  
"Where is that?" she asked.  
  
"You should know," the bartender grinned. "You've been there."  
  
Naomi was puzzled. But before she could ask him more, he moved to another customer.  
  
"What was he talking about?" Naomi asked. Chioni was smiling as she looked at Weis.  
  
Weis, only sighed.  
  
"Way Station Five, is where I live."  
  
.  
  
End of 5.  
  
.  
  
A/n: There are clues in the names of the characters but by saying this it may become obvious. Thanks for all those who reviewed and thank you to ZBCUltrasaurus for letting me join the Zoids Writers Guild. I felt honored that you thought of me qualified for such a guild. Thanks again. 


	6. Guilt of a Mercenary

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids.  
  
.  
  
Chapter VI:  
  
.  
  
To Ivers's irritation and reluctance, he sent one of his Scout Foxes. Variant of the insanely multi-purpose zoid Shadow Fox, this zoid was made for the sole purpose of reconnaissance. Thus the Scout Fox was born with that idea.  
  
Ivers decided that maybe one zoid could get him news, if anything from this wasteland.  
  
Silently, he prayed for a miracle.  
  
***  
  
"We're home," Chioni said as they entered Way Station five's hangar.  
  
"You never said she lives with you," Naomi smiled as the canopy of the snow cruiser opened.  
  
"She lives here, I maintain the place," Weis said as he exited the vehicle. "It's been a mutual understanding since I got here."  
  
"He's my butler," Chioni playfully said making Naomi laughed. Weis only groaned as unhooked the sled from the cruiser.  
  
"I'm going to install the parts in Naomi's Gun Sniper," he sighed. "Try not to get into trouble."  
  
"How can she get into trouble in the middle of this snow covered mountain?" Naomi asked.  
  
"I was talking about you," Weis smiled and left.  
  
"He irks me," Naomi smirked as she faced the girl. "Listen, Chioni. I need to get in touch with my friends. They're probably worried sick about me."  
  
"Sure," she smiled. "I'll set up the Com Booster. The sky's clear so there would be no problem."  
  
"Thanks, I appreciate it," Naomi smiled as she followed the girl inside the cabin.  
  
***  
  
Brad Hunter was worried. Hell, worried was an understatement.  
  
Ever since he had heard of Naomi's disappearance he'd be trying to find her using every resource he had. He stayed up late at night just to check if there was any word of her.  
  
Unfortunately, there wasn't any word.  
  
His nerves were shot. He was feeling guilty.  
  
One and a half weeks ago they had a terrible argument. They had been steady for a year now and Naomi wanted their relationship to go to the next level.  
  
Brad didn't.  
  
Now, he feels like he couldn't live without her. Worse, he KNOWS that he needed her bad.  
  
Never has a time that Brad the Mercenary came to care for someone. That is until he met Naomi Fluegel.  
  
There was something about her that he couldn't understand. Something that made him wanted to be with her forever.  
  
But he blew it when he said that they needed more time. When given the chance, he's say yes.  
  
Actually, he was quite nervous when they had that talk about commitment. Nervous, because he didn't know how to ask her.  
  
Things don't usually go like you plan. He wanted more time to prepare himself in asking her to be his wife.  
  
Now that chance would never come again.  
  
"Brad?" Leena came in the living room as Brad lay on the couch.  
  
"What is it?" he asked gruffly. Lately, he hadn't been himself. He felt like dying.  
  
"Hey Buddy!" Bit's over joyous voice called. Brad then stirred. Something was up and when he found Jaime, Doc and Leon, he knew something was up.  
  
"Check this out," Jaime said as he turned on the vid screen. When Bard faced it, his eyes widened as the sight of Naomi filled the viewer.  
  
"Naomi?" he said gruffly.  
  
"Hey Brad," she smiled when she saw him. "You look like hell."  
  
"I felt like I ran through it," he said. "Where are you?"  
  
"Best I can tell is in the middle of nowhere," she joked.  
  
"I got her signal," Jaime said and looked confused. "How did you end up way over there?"  
  
"Long story," Naomi sighed. "I just wanted you to know that I'm okay."  
  
"We've been worried," Leon said but he was smiling at Brad. Brad however, was transfixed at Naomi to notice.  
  
"I can tell," her voice was soft and regretful. "Listen, I'll be stuck here until my Gun Sniper gets fixed."  
  
"Naomi, it would take you weeks just to get here," Doc said but already was hatching a plan. "Stay put and we'll get you."  
  
"The hover cargo's slow, dad. How are we going to get her?" Leena asked.  
  
"Simple, we need to ask a favor," Doc smiled mischievously.  
  
"I'm afraid to ask what your plan is," Leena sighed.  
  
"Brad?" Naomi looked at him with sad eyes. Not being able to hold it back, he broke down  
  
"I'm sorry," Brad said as he slumped to the ground unconscious.  
  
"What happened?" Naomi asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing, really," Leon assured her. "It's just that sleep had finally caught up with him." Naomi visibly sighed in relief. Then she remembered something.  
  
"Hey Doc, do you know any wolf type zoids that's almost as big as a liger?" she asked.  
  
"I don't think so," Doc Toros frowned in thought. "I'll check it out."  
  
"Thanks," Naomi smiled and turned off the com unit.  
  
***  
  
Amidst the snow there was a lone fox that heard every word of the conversation. Silently, the fox crept away to report.  
  
Report that he had found their prey.  
  
***  
  
Weis had just finished the repairs on the Gun Sniper. He actually got it finished. When he found the zoid it looked like it had been trampled on by a herd of Dibisons. Alright, maybe stomped once by a Gojulas but the effect was the same.  
  
And now he had to repair his own.  
  
Looking at the part he got from Rick, he formulated a plan.  
  
***  
  
Naomi smiled as she turned of the com unit. Seeing Brad worried was heart lifter for her. It meant that he cared for her.  
  
That was enough for her to forgive him. Truthfully, all the time she had in that brig got her thinking. She didn't want to die alone. She wanted to be with him.  
  
And judging by his looks, he felt the same thing.  
  
"Handsome guy," Chioni suddenly said making Naomi jump.  
  
"Who?" Naomi asked as she tried to calm herself.  
  
"Brad Hunter," Chioni smiled. "Boyfriend?" Naomi felt herself blush.  
  
"Sort of," she said.  
  
"Fight?" Chioni asked. Naomi just smirked as her response.  
  
"You, young lady, are a gossip."  
  
"Can't blame a girl that lives in the middle of nowhere," she smiled. "It's nice having a female companion for a change."  
  
"You don't talk with Weis?" Naomi asked.  
  
"There are some things a woman does not talk about with a man," Chioni said proudly. Naomi laughed at the girl's attitude.  
  
"So?," she smiled. "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
Chioni smiled widely.  
  
.  
  
End of 6  
  
.  
  
A/n: Intrigue is the fuel for a mystery. Now saying that, the mystery will deepen. (I hope) 


	7. White Lone Wolf

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoid.  
  
.  
  
Chapter VII: White Lone Wolf  
  
.  
  
Doctor Toros Searched the entire Zi database for a wolf type zoid that Naomi described. So far, he turned up empty. Was there such a zoid?  
  
It was useless to search any further. He had been at it for hours but still nothing. He was about to turn off his vid unit when the obnoxious face of Doctor Leyon came to view.  
  
Doc Toros sighed. He didn't need this now.  
  
"What is it, Leyon?" he asked.  
  
"Well, Toros. I wanted to challenge you to a duel," Leyon sneered.  
  
"No," Toros said making Leyon's jaw drop.  
  
"NO?!" Leyon growled. "Why you...."  
  
"Say Leyon," Toros smiled. "Do you know any large wolf type zoid?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Leyon asked. "I do remember a rumor of a wolf zoid as large as a liger. But it's just a legend."  
  
"Enlighten me," Toros smiled in intrigue. Growling, Leyon opened a cup of noodles and sat on his chair.  
  
"It was after the destruction of the second Deathsaurer that peace came throughout the land. However, not all wanted peace. That's why the Guardian Force was created in the first place. During that time a mysterious white wolf emerged, making its presence known to little. Rumor has it the only ones who had seen it are dead.  
  
"Now somehow it had reached the mountain region of Guylos and they it guards the defenseless."  
  
"Interesting story, Leyon but I don't buy it," Toros said.  
  
"Hey, you asked if I know of such a zoid," Leyon growled.  
  
"Whatever," Toros said. "Call again in a couple of weeks." Before Leyon could say anything else, Toros shut off the com unit.  
  
However outrageous the story sounded, it intrigued him.  
  
***  
  
Weis Einzelganger finished the modifications he had intended. Although highly theoretical, the weapon system he developed was powerful enough to shatter the shield of a Deathsaurer.  
  
That is, of course, if he got it working.  
  
"Uncle Weis?" Chioni called out. Weis smiled and answered her.  
  
"What is it Angel?"  
  
"Dinner's ready," she said.  
  
"In a moment," Weis said as he replaced the panel.  
  
"Naomi's waiting," she teasingly said. Weis suddenly dropped the panel with a loud clang.  
  
"What?" he stuttered. Chioni giggled as she saw the look on his face.  
  
"You like her," she smiled in realization. Weis blushed and returned to work. Chioni silently watched him, enjoying him squirming for she never saw this side of him before.  
  
"Since when?" she asked softly. But she never expected an answer.  
  
But he did anyway.  
  
"I had the biggest crush on her since... well, since I first saw her in the Zoid channel. I almost flipped when I saw her in the snow. It tears me apart to see her like that. Defenseless, vulnerable and hurt. It was a miracle that I found her."  
  
"It's not a miracle," Chioni smiled softly. "You found your blood on the snow. And that is more than a miracle."  
  
"Is it?" he asked sullenly. Chioni smiled and touched his shoulder.  
  
"I have been watching people ever since I was created," she said. "Everyone revered me as I stood. Then the war came and the Empire unleashed the Deathsaurer. Do you know what it feels like to stand there and watch as the entire world was being destroyed?"  
  
"I didn't care about anything until you found me," Weis said as he faced her. "Never cared at all. Never cared."  
  
"I know," she said.  
  
"People had a tendency to destroy, and I am no different."  
  
"I myself have given up hope on people. The zoidians, then humans. That is until I was awaken by a girl named Annette. I saw the world coming to an end again. But hope still prospered."  
  
Weis frowned as he looked at Chioni.  
  
"How did we end up from Naomi to the end of the world?" he asked.  
  
"Because it would be the end of the world for you if you don't clean up for dinner," Chioni smiled and left.  
  
"She annoys me, but" Weis said as he smiled "Ich kann ihr nichts abschlagen."  
  
***  
  
Ivers watched in anticipation as the Scout Fox entered the hangar. He saw no bullet holes and no scratches. It was a good sign. Better when the pilot immediately ran towards him to report. He seemed anxious and... happy.  
  
This may be the chance he was waiting for.  
  
"Sir!" the pilot saluted.  
  
"Report," Ivers said.  
  
"Sir, no sign of the one who was destroying our zoids," not good. But either the pilot was crazy or he had something with that silly grin of his. "But I found her, sir."  
  
"Good," Ivers said with a sneer.  
  
***  
  
"My name's Harry Champ and I am a man destined to be king," Harry said his signature phrase as the Blitz team loaded their zoid in one oh his Whale Kings.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah," Bit said as he shook his head. Leena just sighed.  
  
"Okay Harry, lets hurry so we can leave," she said. "Brad's getting impatient up there."  
  
"I know, I know. But Leena, my sweet..." Harry started but Jaime interrupted them as he ran towards them.  
  
"Hey guys, I got some bad news," he said almost out of breath.  
  
"What is it Jaime?" Leon asked.  
  
"Pierce called. She got information that we need to know."  
  
"Tell us already," Bit said.  
  
"She told me that the Backdraft group was the one who abducted Naomi," Jamie said. "But she can't find out what they wanted with her."  
  
"Does Brad know?" Leena asked.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Jaime exclaimed but suddenly reconsidered that question. "Anyway, he's already resting. The past week made him edgy. "  
  
"Edgy is an understatement," Leena sighed. "On mention of Naomi and he'd freak out."  
  
"At least we're going to get her back," Harry said.  
  
"Maybe we could go skiing while we're there," Leena happily suggested. Everyone groaned at her suggestion.  
  
***  
  
The night was peaceful at Way Station Five. Weis looked out of the window and was satisfied that everything was clear.  
  
Turning around he smiled as he saw Naomi and Chioni cuddled up together in his bed. Chioni had her own room but for some reason she wanted to sleep with Naomi.  
  
He could never say no to her. He couldn't even bear to see her unhappy.  
  
Smiling, he went to them and covered the blanket, making them more comfortable.  
  
He ran the back of his finger gently at their cheeks. Sighing, the vowed right there and then that he would protect them with every power he had.  
  
A howl in the night derailed his thoughts and Weis looked out of the window.  
  
The night was peaceful.  
  
.  
  
End of 7  
  
.  
  
A/n: The phrase that Weis said was German. Although I am not German, I found this phrase in the net. It meant "I can't refuse anything from her." Does this chapter got you thinking?  
  
Please Review! Thanks. 


	8. Morning's wind

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids  
  
.  
  
Chapter VIII: Morning's wind  
  
.  
  
Before the break of dawn, Weis was already up. He quietly slipped into the shower and bathed, preparing for the new morning. As he wore his usual white ensemble, he took out a box from under his bed and went to the kitchen.  
  
He prayed that he would never use the contents of the box ever again but it was a little too good to hope for. In the box lay his past, the past he was eager to leave behind.  
  
"Good morning," Naomi sleepily said as she smiled at him. Weis looked at her sweetly and returned her smile.  
  
"Sleep well?" he asked.  
  
"Very," she said as she stretched like a cat. Weis blushed and turned away, for she was only wearing one of his shirts as a nightshirt. She didn't button it fully and he could see the outlines of her body through the thin material.  
  
And what he saw, he liked. He liked very much.  
  
"What's for breakfast?" she asked. Clearing his throat, Weis stood and picked up a plate from the microwave. He then placed it in front of her. She was surprised at its contents.  
  
"French Toast, eggs, bacon, hash brown and sausages?" she smiled in awe. "And where's the rose in the vase?" Weis placed a vase by the plate with a white rose in the bloom.  
  
"Impressive," she smiled. "Are you planning to get this to me in bed?" she teased.  
  
"Was going to, but you got up early," he said. Laughing, Naomi started to eat. Then she thought on her life would be like if Brad was this... compassionate. She would never have to cry again. Naomi noticed the box on the table that Weis had neglected. Curious, she asked about it.  
  
"It's nothing," he said. Naomi didn't push it further for she saw the look in his eyes when he said those words. It was something he really didn't want to her to know about.  
  
"So," she tried to change the subject. "What's our agenda today?" Just then, his kitchen com unit chimed. Blinking, Weis stood and looked at it curiously. "Expecting a call?" she asked.  
  
"No," he said curiously. "It's not the emergency com. I wonder who it is." He walked towards it and turned it on. "Way Station Five," he said.  
  
The form of a large man with a handlebar mustache came to view.  
  
"Good morning, Weis," the man said. He suddenly blushed when his gaze turned to Naomi. "Oh my! I'm sorry Commander, I interrupted something." It took Naomi two seconds to figure out the implication on his words.  
  
All she can do, was blush.  
  
"What is it mayor?" Weis asked embarrassingly. Just as embarrassed, the mayor sighed.  
  
"We received a communication from a Whale King requesting to land," the mayor said. Naomi immediately tensed when she head the news. Noticing this, Weis became suspicious.  
  
"Do you have any idea who it is?" he asked.  
  
"The Whale King's registered to Harry Champ," the mayor said. Naomi visibly relaxed.  
  
"E.T.A?" Weis asked.  
  
"Three hours. Just in time as well," the mayor sighed.  
  
"Blizzard?"  
  
"A big one," the mayor nodded. "Might last for two days."  
  
"Thanks, mayor," Weis said. "See you later." The com unit was turned off from the mayor's side.  
  
"Well," Weis smirked. "Your friends are here."  
  
"One of them is paranoid," Naomi smiled. "He wanted to get to me at the fastest time."  
  
"He had reason to," Weis's voice was grave. "I didn't tell you this but when I found you I first saw the wreckage of at least twenty zoids about five kilometers where I found you. All of them belonged to the Backdraft group. Care to tell me what happened?"  
  
"It's a long story," Naomi said. "And I don't want to relive it." Sighing, Weis opened the box he had on the table and carefully emptied its contents. Naomi was shocked at what she saw.  
  
Weis wore a double shoulder holster but she was curious at the length of the holster itself. It reached his hips and she knew it held an enormous pistol. Weis took out two pistols that were too big for Naomi's taste.  
  
"What are those?" she asked. He placed the pistols on the table for her to see. One was silver and the other black. The silver pistol was an automatic and the black pistol was a revolver. Weis hefted the silver pistol as he explained it.  
  
"My past," he said. "This is a custom built pistol. This automatic is 390 mm in length and holds six 13mm casul rounds. The bullets are explosive tipped and could puncture level three armors like those used in the Command Wolves. And it could take down a Dibison if you know where to shoot at." He holstered the weapon and hefted the revolver.  
  
"This is a top-breaker revolver loads five 13mm depleted uranium rounds and could penetrate the armor of a Gustav in one shot."  
  
"Why do you have those?" she asked. "It looks like you fight zoids barehanded." When she saw his face, she knew she was right. "You're kidding."  
  
"We were called Suicide Wolves," he sat down. "I was the squad leader of three."  
  
"Three?" she asked.  
  
"I keep my squad to a minimum. Eliminates risks of detection."  
  
"Whom do you work for?" Naomi asked.  
  
"Do you remember the joint Republic and Empire squad that protects the people from those who would take advantage of them?"  
  
"The Guardian Force?" Naomi's eyebrow was raised. "Yes. But I thought they were disbanded years ago."  
  
"Officially," Weis said. "But we..." he looked at the ground in defeat. "We still were instructed to help those who are suffering." He took out a leather case and gave it to Naomi. Blinking in confusion, she opened the case only to find more amused confusion.  
  
Gleaming in the light was the badge of the Guardian Force.  
  
"Guardian Force. Commander Weis Einzelganger," she read. "You're cute here," she smiled. Weis snatched the badge from her as he blushed.  
  
"They used my Graduation picture," he said.  
  
"Funny, the only difference I could notice is that black streak on your hair."  
  
"Har, har," Weis sighed. "Continuing. The Zoid Battle Commission assigned us to infiltrate the Backdraft group. Long story short, we were found out and we fought."  
  
"And they got their ass kicked," Chioni said as she entered the room. Weis sighed and prepared her breakfast.  
  
"What happened to his team?" Naomi asked.  
  
"I don't know," Weis said. "We lost touch two years ago."  
  
"And what happened to the Backdraft group?" she asked.  
  
"That was the first successful attack on the Backdraft group," Chioni said. "The ruined Hammer Keiser is under the lake behind this station."  
  
"Underwater?" Naomi asked.  
  
"Yes," Weis said. "It's better that it's left there."  
  
"Hammer Keisers are rare," Naomi said. "Why not sell it?"  
  
"We don't have the equipment to raise it," Weis answered.  
  
"He does not have enough power to start the engines," Chioni smiled.  
  
"In any case," he cleared his throat. "It stays there until needed."  
  
"What do they have in there, anyway?" Naomi asked.  
  
"You don't want to know," he said. "Will you meet your friends in town?"  
  
"Friends?" Chioni asked.  
  
"The Blitz team and The Champ team are here to get her home," Weis said.  
  
"Your boyfriend's here?" Chino asked curiously. A loud crash was heard and both girls turned to see Weis looking at them dumbfounded.  
  
"Boyfriend?" he asked.  
  
"Brad Hunter," Chioni said. Weis looked like he saw a herd of Deathsaurers out the window. Although, if he really did, he would take it in stride.  
  
"That's nice," he smiled as he picked up the broken pieces of his mug. "So, I'll just prep the cruiser." He smiled and left a very confused Zoid Warrior.  
  
"What's with him?" Naomi asked.  
  
"Cupid's a bad shot. Chioni said. Naomi was more puzzled by her reply.  
  
.  
  
End of 8 


	9. Blood Trail

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids.  
  
.  
  
Chapter XI: Blood Trail  
  
.  
  
Chioni found Weis in the hangar.  
  
She knew the disappointment in his eyes when she mentioned that Brad Hunter was Naomi's boyfriend. She also recognized the pain that he now endures.  
  
For she herself endured it for centuries.  
  
Chioni sighed as she found her friend trying to drown himself in his misery.  
  
Literally.  
  
"Weis! Stop that!" Chioni shouted for she knew he would ignore her.  
  
For you see, Weis had his head inside a bucket filled with water.  
  
#Why should I?# he asked in his thoughts. Chioni sighed and took him by the collar and pulled him up.  
  
"Why are you trying to kill yourself?" she asked. He looked at her incredulously as if he didn't know what she was talking about.  
  
"If I wanted to kill my self I would already be dead," he said.  
  
"And what are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Trying to drown myself," he said as he plunged back into the bucket. Chino pulled him out again.  
  
"That is an impossibility," she said. "You worked on the Hammer Keiser and never drowned."  
  
"I'm trying to do an experiment," he said.  
  
"What experiment?"  
  
"I'm trying to figure out if two impossibilities will conflict one another." Chioni was confused. Seeing her confusion, he explained. "I have a theory that one impossibility could rule out the other. Example..."  
  
"If you don't drown you have a possibility of love?" she asked. Blinking, Weis sighed and plunged back in the bucket.  
  
"Wallowing in misery will not get you anywhere," Chioni said. "Besides, if you drown the impossibility of you finding your love will greatly increase."  
  
Weis slowly came up and looked at her.  
  
"Besides, you haven't been really searching," she said.  
  
"Blood on the snow, Angel," Weis said.  
  
"I know she is. But being soul mates does not make you soul match."  
  
"Pardon?" Weis asked.  
  
"Your souls resonates but they are not the same."  
  
"You are confusing me," Weis said as he stood.  
  
"You are a very complicated person," Chioni smiled. "All I'm saying that you could be very good friends."  
  
"But not something more," Weis smirked.  
  
"In a different circumstance," she nodded. Weis's face was serious when he faced her. Chioni sighed and shook her head.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You have that look," she said.  
  
"What look?"  
  
"That 'I'll protect her even if it killed me' look," she smiled. "I love that."  
  
"You always did," Weis smiled. "Where were you when I was twelve?"  
  
"In this cabin," Chioni said with a soft smile. "Waiting for you."  
  
Weis sighed and looked at her lovingly. She had found him as he lay in the snow, almost dying from his wounds. She nursed him back to health and helped him find a new meaning to his life.  
  
And she was the source of constant bickering that he endured.  
  
He was glad that she found him.  
  
"Anyway," Weis said as he tossed Chioni a set of keys.  
  
"What is this?" she asked.  
  
"I need to stay here and patrol," he smiled. "If Naomi wants to meet her friends, you'll take her. But you need to go before the storm hits."  
  
"Is this the key to the Snow Cruiser?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Are you crazy?" he gave her an amused laugh. "That's the key to the Snow Cat."  
  
"The dual motorcycle for snow, Snow Cat?" she smiled.  
  
"Now don't go too fast," he warned. "I don't want anything happening to her."  
  
"I'm not that accident prone," she said in an offended tone.  
  
"Last year you totaled my Command Wolf," he glared. "You remember. The black and red one."  
  
"I thought you gave it to me," she whined.  
  
"Yes, I did. But you still didn't have the skill to pilot it," he sighed.  
  
"I KNOW how to pilot a zoid," she said in her defense. "I just got carried away."  
  
"Don't," he said.  
  
"I'll bring your precious Snow Cat back," she said with a pout.  
  
"It's not the Cat that I'm worried about," he said softly as he smiled at her. "I'm worried about you." Touched by his concern, Chioni wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"I'll be careful," she promised. She released him and went back into the cabin.  
  
But before she was in, she turned and smiled at him.  
  
"I just noticed something," she said. "You never call me by my real name."  
  
"Never?" he smiled. Chioni giggled and turned around.  
  
"See you later, Weis," she said and then she was inside.  
  
"See you when I see you," he smiled and prepared the Cruiser. "Eve," he sighed.  
  
Suddenly, the alarm went off, signaling a distress signal was being sent. Immediately, he jumped into his cruiser and sped into the snow.  
  
***  
  
Ivers was waiting in his Iron Kong as he turned on his emergency beacon. He looked behind him and nodded. He had mobilized his remaining Rev Raptors, Helcats, Command Wolves and Stealth Vipers. All participants in his trap.  
  
All they needed now, as their prey.  
  
***  
  
"Her Chioni. Where's Weis?" Naomi asked as she dressed.  
  
"He's working," she smiled. "He received a distress beacon and went to check it out."  
  
"Oh," Naomi seemed disappointed. Chioni noticed this immediately.  
  
"Miss him already?" she teased. Naomi blushed. She quickly turned away to hide her flushed face.  
  
"Not really," she admitted. "He seemed... I don't know, upset."  
  
"He's a little down," Chioni nodded.  
  
"I have a feeling that it's about me," Naomi said sullenly. "I feel that it's my fault."  
  
"He's just shocked," Chioni smiled.  
  
"At what?" Naomi asked but Chioni didn't elaborate further.  
  
"Are you ready?" she asked. Naomi nodded and they were ready to go to town.  
  
***  
  
#This is not right,# Weis thought as he surveyed the land in his Cruiser. He knew that the one who sent the distress signal. He suddenly had a bad feeling about the whole thing. He patrolled the area, looking for signs of life or anything that had made that signal.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He was on full alert and he didn't like the situation he was in.  
  
He hated it more when his sensors went off like crazy. When he looked up out of the windshield, his heart almost stopped.  
  
For there was two missiles headed for him.  
  
"Verdammt!" he cursed as the missiles struck.  
  
***  
  
"Aren't you going a tad fast?" Naomi asked as she gripped the rear handlebars of the Snow Cat. Chioni smiled as she saw the passing scenery through the canopy.  
  
"Nope," she said as she gunned the engine. "Besides, we need to get to town before the blizzard hits." Naomi sighed and all she could do was hang on.  
  
Then, something flashed by Naomi's peripheral vision and got her attention.  
  
"What was that?" she asked. Chioni slowed the Cat down and looked.  
  
"Let's find out," she said as she turned the machine towards the object Naomi saw. As they neared, Naomi's heart stopped. Chioni froze as she saw the last thing she would expect.  
  
The Cat came to a full stop and the canopy opened. The girls jumped out and ran towards the wreckage.  
  
"Oh no," Naomi breathed. In front of them was the wreckage of the once magnificent Snow Cruiser.  
  
Weis's Snow Cruiser.  
  
Chioni hurriedly opened the broken canopy expecting the worse. But when she opened it, she sighed in relief.  
  
The cockpit was empty but what Naomi noticed made her afraid.  
  
Near the cockpit was a trail of red splatter.  
  
A trail of blood on the snow.  
  
.  
  
End of 9  
  
.  
  
A/n: Come on! Review! 


	10. Blood on the Snow

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids.  
  
.  
  
Chapter X: Blood on the Snow  
  
.  
  
Brad Hunter saw the snow-covered dome of the town called Tranquility. Brad mused on the name. To him, it suits the town fine. It looked too peaceful in the white terrain.  
  
And that somehow soothed him.  
  
"Brad?" Leena called softly as she noticed his blank gaze.  
  
"Yeah?" he blinked into reality.  
  
"We're beginning final approach," she said. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," he sighed. "Just worried."  
  
"She's fine, Brad," Leena smiled and left him alone.  
  
"I know," he said quietly and gazed back at the snow.  
  
*** The winds suddenly kicked as Naomi and Chioni looked for any sign of their white-haired friend.  
  
"We need to get to town," Chioni said calmly. Naomi looked at her incredulously at her suggestion.  
  
"We can't leave him here!" she shouted. "He could be hurting!"  
  
"We're no good to him if we freeze out here," Chioni said worriedly. "We need help." Naomi calmed as she heard her voice and her logic.  
  
"Then we need to get there fast," Naomi sounded determined and went to the Snow Cat.  
  
"Yeah," Chioni said and joined her.  
  
***  
  
"Well, this is a welcome," Bit said as the town folk cheered as they entered the town. Leena was enjoying the attention as the children was giving her flowers and asking her to tell battle stories.  
  
Brad's gaze jumped fro person to person, trying to find a certain redhead. Seeing that she wasn't around, he sighed.  
  
Leon, on the other hand, noticed this. "Mayor, where is Naomi?" he asked.  
  
"She'll be here," the mayor said. "But it's strange that's she's running late. Weiss is always on time."  
  
"Weis?" Doc Toros asked.  
  
"I understand that he saved her when she was lost in the snow," the mayor said. "It is unusual for Weis to be tardy."  
  
"Well, we could wait," Harry said as he walked towards them.  
  
"Unfortunately, one of us can't" Leon sighed as he looked at Brad.  
  
"They'll be here," the mayor promised. And as if on cue, a whine of an ion engine could be heard from the distance.  
  
Suddenly, a sleek object jumped from the entrance and skidded to a halt.  
  
"Mayor!" Chioni called as the canopy opened. "Weis is lost!"  
  
"Impossible!" the mayor exclaimed.  
  
"Someone attacked him," Naomi said as she followed Chioni. But when her gaze met Brad's, she broke. "Brad!" she ran towards the mercenary.  
  
Brad sprinted towards her with his arms open. When they met they were in a deep hug that no one could possibly break. And each of them felt complete.  
  
"Soul match," Chioni sighed. "Weis didn't have a chance. Mayor! We need to look for him." The dome's doors suddenly closed trapping everyone inside.  
  
"The Blizzard," the mayor said. "We can't do a thing in this weather."  
  
"Are you sure that your friend is alive?" Bit asked Chioni.  
  
"I am," she said in full confidence.  
  
"Why?" Jaime asked.  
  
"Because I AM," Chioni said and went to her Snow Cat.  
  
***  
  
Weis saw the missiles coming towards him. He had a split second to dodge it before he became barbecue. Activating his ion fusion boosters, the Cruiser sped away from the missiles. The missiles hit missed as he turned sharply to avoid its blast.  
  
But when he was in the clearing, his jaw dropped.  
  
A battalion of zoids led by an Iron Kong waited for him. The Rev Raptors, twenty in all, charged, extending their blades. Weis pressed a button on his dashboard and a 50 caliber Vulcan cannons emerged from the sides.  
  
Firing, he never let any Raptor near him or escape. Within second the whole Rev Raptor squadron was annihilated.  
  
The Iron Kong growled and pounded its chest. Weis turned the Cruiser around and charged at it.  
  
"Okay, you big gorilla. You're next," the Kong fired its hyper beam cannon and Weis dodged every volley. But he was careless.  
  
One of the Command Wolves shot the windshield and knocked him out of control, skidding towards the Iron Kong. With its two massive hands, the Iron Kong grabbed the Cruiser and tossed it as far as it could.  
  
Weis hung on as his cruiser was actually flying to its doom. The Cruiser landed on the snow and tumbled until it came to a complete stop. Getting his bearings, he opened the canopy and stumbled out.  
  
Weis had trouble breathing. Feeling his left side, he felt nothing but a sticky wet and warm substance. Looking down, he found that half of his shirt had a crimson hue.  
  
"Terrific," Weis groaned as she struggled to lean on the cruiser. But the steps of incoming zoids made him stop.  
  
"Wonderful," he said as he drew out his automatic pistol.  
  
A Helcat suddenly emerged and he fired one shot. Hitting a critical area, the Helcat's system froze.  
  
"Well what do you know," he smiled softly. "I still got it." A group of zoids came from the woods. Coughing, he took out his revolver.  
  
"What a way to go," he whispered to himself. "Haven't got a girlfriend yet."  
  
The Command Wolves attacked.  
  
***  
  
Chioni sighed as she looked at the dome's roof as she sat on the grassy field. She was worried for her friend.  
  
"How did you find him?" Naomi asked as she and Brad sat beside her. "He's as white as the snow."  
  
"He was bleeding heavily at the time," Chioni said. "Plus he was on his zoid. His Command Wolf was black and red. He was somehow thrown out of the cockpit. He was delirious. Keep calling me Angel. At first it was cute but now it grew on me."  
  
"By Naomi's description he seems like a nice guy," Brad said as he placed an arm around his girlfriend.  
  
"He is," Chioni smiled. "Until someone hurts the ones he had vowed to protect," Chioni's voice was strained. At first, Naomi thought that she was about to cry, but her breath was shallow and she seemed pale.  
  
"Chioni?" Naomi looked at the girls in concern. Chioni gave her a strained smile.  
  
"He really likes you, you know," she said and then collapsed.  
  
"Chioni!" Naomi grabbed her, unsure on what had happened.  
  
***  
  
Weis was threading through the snow and blizzard. He had taken out most of the zoids but there was still that Iron Kong. His hands here numb. He couldn't lift his pistols any longer.  
  
He holstered them but as he did, his knees gave.  
  
He lost a lot of blood and he couldn't go on any longer.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't be with you anymore," he said as he looked at the snowy sky. "Forgive me, Eve. My angel."  
  
With a final sigh, Weis collapsed on the snow.  
  
His blood stained the snow.  
  
.  
  
End of 10 


	11. Backdraft Attacks!

Disclaimer: I do not own zoids.  
  
.  
  
Chapter XI: Backdraft Attacks  
  
.  
  
Ivers was pissed, for lack of a better term.  
  
Of all the zoids he left with, he returned to the Whale King with only his badly damaged Iron Kong and five command wolves.  
  
All badly damaged.  
  
Sir," one of the soldiers saluted. Ivers almost punched him in his irritation but he held his temper.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"We found Naomi Fluegel, sir," Ivers was interested.  
  
"Go on," he prompted.  
  
"She's in a town about fifty kilometers to the south. Sir, the Blitz team is with her."  
  
Ivers smiled. This news may get him back in favor with the seven.  
  
***  
  
"This is weird," Doc Toros said as she examined Chioni.  
  
"What is?" Naomi asked worriedly.  
  
"Well, my medical skill are average but she has a low blood pressure and a high fever. It's weird because she doesn't have any wounds and her condition suggest that she's losing blood."  
  
"How is that possible?" Brad asked. Naomi suddenly remembered what she said.  
  
#"Are you sure that your friend is alive?" Bit asked Chioni.  
  
"I am," she said in full confidence.  
  
"Why?" Jaime asked.  
  
"Because I AM," Chioni said.#  
  
Now she understood.  
  
"Weis is dying," Naomi said to the surprise of all.  
  
"How did you know?" Brad asked. Naomi looked at Chioni with sad eyes.  
  
"She's one with him," she sighed. "They must have a link to each other."  
  
"But if she did, how come she didn't know where he was?" Doc Toros said.  
  
"King," Chioni whispered in her sleep.  
  
"Who's King?" Brad asked.  
  
"I don't know," Naomi said.  
  
"King," Chioni whispered. "Find Weis."  
  
They didn't have time to ponder on her strange reaction for Leena barged into the room out of breath.  
  
"We have a situation," she said. "The Backdraft group had broken into the dome."  
  
"What?" Brad said as he bolted out of the room.. Naomi stood there frozen, her fears had returned. Looking at Chioni she prayed for a miracle to save them all.  
  
***  
  
You've got to be kidding me," Bit said as he saw what they were up against on the screen of his canopy.  
  
There were countless of Mancutis and about ten Iron Kongs, twenty Helcats about fifty Spinosappers Twenty sinkers and Zaber Fangs.  
  
All led by an Elephander.  
  
"And we didn't bring the Change Armor System for the Liger," Bit grumbles as Liger Zero growled. "I don't know pal. They're a lot of them."  
  
"Need help?" Leena said as her Gunsniper stood beside him.  
  
"And where Leena goes, I go," Harry said as his customized Dark Horn stood beside him.  
  
"Great," Bit sighed.  
  
***  
  
Ivers smiled as he saw the Liger Zero. Now this could get him into the ranks.  
  
He ordered his troops to attack.  
  
***  
  
Naomi sat beside Chioni, trying to drown out the noise of the battle outside.  
  
"I wish I had strength," she sighed. "I'm afraid."  
  
"At sometime, we all get scared," Naomi looked up to see Chioni sitting up and looking at her like a mother to a child.  
  
"Chioni?" Naomi blinked in surprise when Chioni stroked her hair.  
  
"It is alright to be afraid," she said in a mature tone. "I was when I say the destruction of Zi years ago."  
  
"Who are you?" Naomi asked in confusion.  
  
"I am who I am," Chioni smiled. "Perfect, King has him. Secure on the hangar deck. Changing the dual sniper rifle for the multi-purpose dual sniper rifle."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Naomi said.  
  
"The battle outside will end soon," Chioni said as she stood. "For the Guardian of the snow will not tolerate those who disturb the peace."  
  
"Are you okay?" Naomi asked.  
  
"Never better," Chioni said. "But you look like hell."  
  
"I'm just scared," Naomi said. "The week in that Whale King shook me up."  
  
"We're here for you," Chioni kissed her on the cheek. "Don't you forget that."  
  
"But you were almost dying," Naomi said.  
  
"The link was severed," Chioni sighed as she left the room.  
  
Naomi followed her, although greatly confused.  
  
***  
  
"This is hopeless," Brad said as his system froze.  
  
"We can beat them," Bit said as he slashed one of the Zaber Fangs.  
  
"Ahhh!" Leena screamed as a barrage of fire crippled her zoid.  
  
And now there were only two.  
  
"What the?" a blast came from the Dark Horn. Bit sighed. He was the only one left.  
  
Suddenly, a flash of red zoomed past and headed for the exit.  
  
"Bit!" Naomi's voice came from the radio. "Lead them outside and follow us!"  
  
"Okay," Bit said as he and Liger ran after the Snow Cat.  
  
"Care to explain?" Bit asked as he caught up with them.  
  
"Ask Chioni, she's driving," Naomi said.  
  
"Trust me," Chioni said. "How's the group?"  
  
"Still with us," Naomi said as she looked back. "What is the point in this?"  
  
"You'll find out in ten seconds," Chioni said as he sped up. "Zero, prepare to jump in my signal," she said. Liger Zero growled in affirmation. Bit frowned in confusion.  
  
"You know her?" he asked his partner. Zero only growled saying yes.  
  
"But how?" Bit didn't hear the answer.  
  
"Zero! Fly!" Chioni shouted and Zero jumped, just in time before a beam of light passed them.  
  
The beam of light passed the Mancutises and immediately destroyed all zoids. As the smoke cleared, only the Elephander, Iron Kongs and a few Zaber Fangs remained.  
  
***  
  
"What was that?" Ivers asked as he saw the destruction of the Mancutises. When the smoke cleared, his answer came in the form of an eerie howl.  
  
Ivers froze.  
  
***  
  
What was that?" Naomi asked as she heard the howl.  
  
"The Guardian of the snow," Chioni said as she skidded the Snow Cat to a halt. From the whiteness of the snow, a pair of red-orange eyes glowed in anger.  
  
Naomi looked up in awe and smiled.  
  
Her savior has arrived.  
  
"This is the guardian of the snow?" Naomi asked. Chioni nodded.  
  
"The great sniper," she smiled. "The Wolf King."  
  
A majestic Wolf type zoid emerged from the snow. It howled in anger.  
  
"What zoid is that?" Naomi asked.  
  
"One of the Ultimate X's," Chioni said.  
  
"The Koenig Wolf!"  
  
The Koenig Wolf's howl echoed through the valley.  
  
.  
  
End of 11  
  
.  
  
A/n: So? How was it? Please Review. 


	12. The Koenig Wolf

Disclaimer: I do not own zoids  
  
.  
  
Chapter XII: The Koenig Wolf  
  
.  
  
"The Koenig Wolf," Naomi said in awe. The Wolf looked at the Snow Cat intriguingly and walked over it, covering the cat with its body. Snarling at the remaining zoids, the Wolf activated its Particle Goggles covering the Wolf's eyes.  
  
"What is that?' Naomi asked confused at the Wolf's strange equipment.  
  
"Particle Goggles," Chioni explained. "The Koenig Wolf's tracking system. It could see through a variety of ranges from infrared outwards. It also helps in targeting in difficult situations."  
  
"I've never seen a zoid like that before," Doc Toros's voice came from the radio. "I want one," he said to the annoyance of the others.  
  
"The Koenig Wolf is an evolution of the Command Wolf," Chioni said as she looked at the majestic wolf. "Unfortunately, the organoid had fused itself with the core. He's a good friend with sharp eyes."  
  
"Who's piloting it?" Naomi asked.  
  
"The best sniper in all Zi," Chioni said proudly. Suddenly the Elephander attacked.  
  
"Look out!" Bit shouted as the Elephander fired all its guns at the Wolf. The Wolf snarled and the shots were deflected by an energy shield.  
  
"That's some shield," Naomi heard Brad from the com link.  
  
"Pin point barrier," Chioni smiled. "I didn't think he'd be able to pull it off."  
  
"How's that?" Naomi asked.  
  
"Conventional shields fry the systems," she explained. "This type of barrier is more practical than having an energy shield all around. The shield is concentrated to the parts its being hit. Thus conserving energy."  
  
Clanking could be heard from the Wolf's feet. Naomi looked to figure out what it was.  
  
"Foot locks," Chioni said. "Hang on, he's preparing to fire."  
  
"Fire what?" Jaime asked through the com.  
  
"His Hybrid buster cannons," she said. "More powerful than the Panzer's Hybrid cannons. And packs more punch than a charged particle cannon." Chioni suddenly lurched the Snow Cat forward, leaving the Koenig Wolf at high speed.  
  
"Where are we going?" Naomi asked.  
  
"The particle recoil on those cannons can destroy anything within a twenty foot radius from the blast," Chioni said as she looked back. "Meaning if we would stay beneath the Wolf we would get caught in the backwash. Probably tearing us apart."  
  
"Could you go a little faster," Naomi said a little worriedly.  
  
***  
  
Ivers tried to get away as he saw the Wolf charging its cannons. He couldn't get away fast enough, instead, he turned on his energy shield.  
  
That was the last mistake he made.  
  
The Wolf, fired.  
  
***  
  
Bit saw the Elephander's shields shatter as the cannon's beam struck it. The backwash of the beams didn't only throw the Elephander away but it shattered its armor.  
  
His mouth gaped in awe as the Wolf slowly and menacingly walked towards the downed Elephander. But amazingly, the Elephander stood.  
  
Growling, the Wolf stopped and aimed again.  
  
"Bit! Get out of there!" Chioni told him. Without asking why, he did as he was told.  
  
***  
  
"What's happening?" Naomi asked.  
  
"He loaded a Planetellicite shell," Chioni said nervously.  
  
"A what?" Naomi asked.  
  
"You've got to be kidding," Doc Toros said.  
  
"What is it dad?" Leon asked.  
  
"Planetellicite is used for the gravity cannon," Doc said.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Leena shouted.  
  
"Get out everyone!" Bit said as he and Liger ran out of there.  
  
"Chioni! How many shells does he have?" Naomi asked. Chioni paused a while before answering.  
  
"Five," she said.  
  
"What's the range of the blast?" Naomi asked.  
  
"Not known," Chioni said gravely. Something in her voice made Naomi's blood chill.  
  
"That does not sound good," Naomi said. "What will happen?"  
  
"That depends on the shot," she said. "It has to be perfect for it to work."  
  
"How perfect?"  
  
"Perfect to the one to the tenth," Chioni said.  
  
"That's impossible," Naomi whispered.  
  
"Not for him," Chioni smiled.  
  
The Koenig Wolf growled and fired.  
  
The shell penetrated the Elephander and the result was immediate. The Elephander seemed to be in pain as the gravity within the zoid collapsed. Like an empty soda can, the hull of the Elephander crushed into a distorted chunk of metal.  
  
Naomi was genuinely scared.  
  
Chioni was greatly disappointed.  
  
"I can't believe he did that," Chioni said sullenly.  
  
"Believe it," Naomi said. "Who's the pilot?"  
  
"Someone who's pissed off with the Backdraft group," Chioni said. "So pissed that he'll do everything to stop them."  
  
"Everything?" Naomi asked.  
  
"Even rise up from his grave," she sighed. Chioni watched as the Koenig Wolf walked towards the crumpled Elephander.  
  
Whimpering, it sniffed its remains as it retracted its particle goggles.  
  
"What's he doing?" Naomi asked.  
  
"Mourning," Chioni said. "He always does that after he kills."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's who he is," Chioni smiled. "And because he doesn't want to kill anymore."  
  
"He still does?"  
  
"It's a wolf's nature to kill," Chioni looked at the Wolf.  
  
Suddenly, the Wolf activated its goggles once again as he looked into the sky, growling madly.  
  
Naomi and Chioni looked up only to see three Whale Kings hovering above them.  
  
"This is not good," Naomi said worriedly.  
  
"It never is," Chioni turned the Snow Cat to the direction of the Koenig Wolf.  
  
.  
  
End of 12.  
  
. 


	13. Hailstorm

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids.  
  
.  
  
Chapter XIII: Hailstorm  
  
.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Naomi asked. But the Koenig Wolf had other plans. Activating its foot locks, the Wolf aimed but its rifle suddenly unfolded solar panels.  
  
This made Chioni frightened.  
  
"Stop!" she said as she halted the Snow Cat beside the Koenig Wolf. The Wolf retracted its goggles and looked at the girl. "Enough! Hasn't there enough bloodshed?" she pleaded. The Wolf looked at the Whale Kings and back at Chioni.  
  
Sighing, the Wolf folded the panels and lowered the rifle.  
  
"What was that all about?" Naomi asked.  
  
"He was going to use its satellite cannons," Chioni sighed in relief.  
  
"Was that bad?" Naomi asked.  
  
"Just that one blast could level a small island," Chioni said. "It's more powerful than a Deathsaurer's Super Charged Particle Gun."  
  
"How powerful?" Leena asked through the com unit.  
  
"Let's just say at full power it could destroy the Deathsaurer and everything surrounding it within a one mile radius." Naomi looked at her as if she was crazy.  
  
"You said that so calmly it scared me," she said.  
  
"You should be," Chioni said. "It was never used."  
  
"Never used?" Doc Toros said in the radio.  
  
"The Deathsaurer was already sealed before the plans were completed," Chioni sighed. "Even then it was deemed as extremely insane."  
  
"We still have the problem of fighting them," Bit said as Liger Zero looked up. "And I don't think we could handle them all." Zero roared. "Easy for you to say. All we have is the Strike Laser Claw and the shot cannon. I wish we brought the CAS."  
  
"CAS?" Chioni looked at Liger Zero thoughtfully. "Of course." Chioni jumped into the Snow Cat and Naomi followed. She looked at the Koenig Wolf, smiling. "Can you two keep them busy?"  
  
The Wolf looked at her and had a deep growl in its throat. For an answer, it activated its goggles and looked up at the Whale Kings.  
  
"Don't attack them in the sky. They might crash into town," Chioni said. Growling, the Wolf kicked a pile of snow towards her and she immediately closed the canopy. "Stop acting like a kid. Both of you!" she scolded. "Zero, lets go." Chioni lurched the Snow Cat and the Liger Zero followed.  
  
"Where are we going?" Bit asked.  
  
"Way Station Five," Chioni answered.  
  
"What's there?" Naomi asked.  
  
"Aside from your Gunsniper?" the girl smiled. "A surprise."  
  
***  
  
The Committee of seven watched as their Whale Kings loomed over the battlefield.  
  
"Liger Zero detected, sir," one of the technicians said. The Count smiled at the news but frowned as he saw another zoid that peaked his interest.  
  
"Enlarge that picture," he ordered. The picture showed the Koenig wolf, seconds before the camera was blasted by his sniper rifle.  
  
"I want that zoid," the count said, smiling. "Land the Whale Kings and launch our troops."  
  
"Yes sir," the tech said and obeyed his order.  
  
***  
  
A pair of grey eyes saw the Whale Kings land. He didn't know if he has enough energy for a fight.  
  
But he needed to fight. He needed to fight to protect everyone. To remove sadness.  
  
To see everyone's smile again.  
  
Clutching his now crimson shirt, he smiled. Crimson was the color of his shirt, his hands and his hair as he transferred some of the crimson as he brushed his hair with his hands.  
  
And now blood was on the snow.  
  
***  
  
"What are we doing here?" Naomi asked as they entered the hangar of Way Station Five.  
  
"You'll see," Chioni said as she stepped behind a control panel. "Bit, have Zero stand on that lift."  
  
"Here?" he asked as Zero stood on a metal lift.  
  
"Perfect," Chioni said. "Liger Zero secured on the maintenance lift."  
  
Suddenly, mechanical arms came from the ceiling and removed Liger's Zero armor.  
  
"Is this what I think it is?" Bit asked.  
  
"Initializing Liger Zero X Hailstorm," Chioni said as a group of mechanical hands carried a blue armor and started to place it on Liger Zero.  
  
"What is this?" Bit asked.  
  
"This system was designed for the Liger Zero X," Chioni explained as the process was in progress. "Unfortunately we don't know where it was hidden. The armor protects Zero from the ionization field that the electromagnetic blades. The static generators on the rear charges the ionization field and electromagnetic pulse that can be shot from the EM blades."  
  
"That's great!" Bit said enthusiastically.  
  
"We haven't got the chance to thoroughly test it yet so be careful," Chioni said.  
  
"What happens when a zoid touches the ion field?" Naomi asked.  
  
"Instant command system freeze," Chioni smiled. "CAS complete. Now let's get back. I don't think he would last..." Chioni suddenly collapsed but Naomi was quicker and caught her.  
  
"Weis?" she asked. Chioni slowly stood up and looked pleadingly at her.  
  
"We need to get back, and fast."  
  
***  
  
The Koenig Wolf was thrown out from a barrage of missiles. He had already taken out a third of them but he was getting weary.  
  
But he wasn't going to give up.  
  
He gave up once and he lost his friends.  
  
He's going to finish this.  
  
Even if it killed him.  
  
***  
  
"This guy's tough," Leena said as she saw the Koenig Wolf beat another three Zaber Fangs. The Blitz team was in Harry's Whale King conducting immediate repairs. They needed to go out there and fast.  
  
"Did he run out of bullets?" Brad asked. "He folded his gun as soon as the Whale Kings landed. He could have taken them out easily."  
  
"It's probably because of that girl," Leon said. "It looked sullenly irritated when she talked to it."  
  
"Blowing the Whale Kings in the sky may cause problems," Doc Toros said. "It might crash on the environmental dome."  
  
"Whatever the reason was, that zoid is fighting like there's no tomorrow," Jamie said as he watched the Wolf's moves.  
  
"He's ignoring the damages that he took like they were feathers on a body," Leon said. The Koenig Wolf was tearing the enemy zoids apart with its teeth and claws.  
  
"Whoa!" Jamie's eyes widen in awe. "It's using its front foot locks as daggers." True enough, the Wolf was stabbing the enemy zoids like a rouge animal.  
  
"I just hope he last long enough for us to get out there," Brad said as he watched the carnage.  
  
The Koenig Wolf continued its attack, never surrendering.  
  
.  
  
End of 13  
  
.  
  
A/n: Hailstorm is a genuine armor system for the Liger Zero X. You know, the blue armor. Although, I'm not so sure about the name Hailstorm. I just got it from the net. The Koenig Wolf does not really have foot locks. It's a part that Weis had installed to stabilize the multi-purpose sniper rifle (also fictional although cool).  
  
By the way. Koenig is German for King. Now saying this Weis's name also has a meaning and for does Chioni's (hers is Greek).  
  
Thanks and please continue reviewing. 


	14. Victor

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids  
  
.  
  
Chapter XIV: Victor  
  
.  
  
The Koenig Wolf's system is overheating. He was not designed for extended close quarters combat but it was pushing himself to the limit. But he and the pilot were not about to give up.  
  
The foot locks were already ejected for it has suffered extended damage with his constant battering. Crude, barbaric but effective. The pilot had learned before that he had to fight with what he had.  
  
And the Koenig Wolf understood this. If not, he wouldn't have chosen the pilot anyway.  
  
Ever since the Wolf found him, he never had any regrets.  
  
The strain in the joints were becoming unbearable. But they kept on fighting. They have a purpose and a goal. Nothing can stop them.  
  
Not even the Gojulas that was standing in front of him.  
  
Uncharacteristic for a wolf, Koenig roared and attacked the ogre.  
  
Believing that they will not fail.  
  
They made a promise.  
  
A promise to protect.  
  
To protect the last of an ancient race.  
  
To protect the heir of the planet Zi.  
  
***  
  
Chioni reached the battleground with Bit and Naomi. But what they saw, shocked them.  
  
The Koenig Wolf was fighting a Gojulas without any weapons. Like a wild wolf, the Koenig fought the ogre that stood in its way.  
  
But the Wolf was severely damaged.  
  
Chioni knew that he wouldn't last.  
  
But the Wolf didn't care.  
  
The Gojulas tried desperately to attack the Wolf but it was too slow to counter its attacks.  
  
David was inflicting wounds at Goliath and he can't to a thing to him.  
  
But Goliath didn't have cannons.  
  
The Gojulas did.  
  
Swinging for an aim, the mighty Gojulas fired. The Wolf jumped a split second before the blast struck him but the force of the explosion knocked him off his feet.  
  
The Koenig Wolf staggered as it stood. His damage was already severe but he still was determined. Its front paws glowed a golden light as it prepared to sprint for the Gojulas.  
  
The Gojulas fired again but the Wolf was too quick despite its injuries. With a sudden burst of speed, he attacked.  
  
"What is that?" Naomi was in her Gunsniper as she saw the attack.  
  
"Strike laser claw," Chioni said. "But we haven't perfected it yet."  
  
"Meaning?" Bit asked as the Liger Zero Hailstorm arrived.  
  
"Meaning that every time he uses it, it will cause a total system shutdown."  
  
The Koenig Wolf slashed the ogre creating a gaping hole in its chest.  
  
Both zoids crashed lifelessly to the ground.  
  
"WEIS!" Chioni shouted as she sped the Snow Cat towards the downed Wolf.  
  
"Chioni! It's too dangerous!" Naomi said as she took off after her.  
  
"What are they doing?" Bit asked confusingly as he followed them.  
  
Suddenly, the Snow Cat was hurled into the air by an explosion.  
  
Bit and Naomi turned to see their attackers and found two Elephanders waiting for them.  
  
Naomi stood above Chioni's downed Cat in protection while Bit charged his static generators.  
  
"This is insane," Naomi said as the Two Elephanders shot her.  
  
Naomi covered Chioni with her zoid as the barrage of bullets struck her hull. The Gunsniper fell on top of the Snow Cat, still protecting the girl inside.  
  
"NAOMI!" Brad shouted as he and his fixed Shadow Fox attacked one of the Elephanders. But its thick armor is impenetrable and the Elephander caught Brad with its strike iron claw.  
  
Cursing, Brad fired his Vulcan gun to the zoid with no effect.  
  
"Brad!" Bit shouted in the radio. Brad saw the Liger Zero with an unusual armor approaching fast. It had its blades extended as it readied to attack. "Shut of the Fox!"  
  
"Are you serious?" Brad asked.  
  
"Trust me," Bit said. Brad frowned and shut the Fox's system down.  
  
Bit, with his EM blades charged, ran towards the Elephanders, dodging its shots. He then passed the two mammoths in the middle and slashed them with the EM blades.  
  
The Elephanders suddenly burst into a shock with electricity running through its systems.  
  
The ion particles are working.  
  
The Elephanders suddenly fell like boulders causing the ground to shake. Brad felt the he was released and turned his system back on line. When his screen was on, he blinked in surprise.  
  
"That was some armor you have," Brad said in awe.  
  
"Thanks," Bit said.  
  
"Naomi, could you hear me?" Brad asked worriedly. But when he saw the Gunsniper, he sighed in relief.  
  
Naomi was already outside helping the girl named Chioni out of the Snow Cat. They seemed dazed but all in all, all right.  
  
"Blitz team!" a voice boomed from one of the Whale Kings. Bit and Brad looked at him, their zoids irritated. "It's a surprise that you made it this far. But your end is at hand!"  
  
"Shut up you old geezer," Brad said as he aimed at the carrier.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" Bit asked.  
  
"I am the most powerful man in the Backdraft group!" he said. "Having said so it is appropriate for me to pilot a powerful zoid!"  
  
"What's he talking about?" Doc Toros asked in Harry's Whale King.  
  
"He's probably nuts," Leena said.  
  
"Maybe not," Leon said in worry. "There is an unusual heat signature in that Whale King. And that Whale King hasn't unloaded its zoids yet."  
  
"I don't like the sound of that," Jaime said.  
  
"Behold!" the count said as the Whale Kings door opened.  
  
Two massive claws first emerged then the whole body followed.  
  
"Behold your end!" the count said. "Behold the Deathstinger!"  
  
Chioni's eyes widened as she saw the monster. It was a nightmare come to life. This was more powerful than the prototype she saw when she was a child. And extremely dangerous.  
  
"Meet your end," the count said as he aimed the charged particle gun towards the Gunsniper. Naomi watched in horror as the gun was charging.  
  
Chioni was adamant.  
  
The Heir of Zi will not yield to a monster.  
  
For her guardian is a monster slayer.  
  
A bright light flashed as the Deathstinger fired.  
  
.  
  
End of 14.  
  
.  
  
A/n: Okay, maybe I got the idea of the satellite cannon from Gundam X. So I don't own it. Thanks for those who reviewed.  
  
Next: Secrets revealed. The Heir of Zi. 


	15. the Heir of Zi

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids.  
  
.  
  
Chapter XV: The Heir of Zi.  
  
.  
  
Naomi Fluegel found herself in a strange place.  
  
It was a beautiful place filled with serenity and peace. She found herself in a field of flowers where the people were happily playing in the field.  
  
But something was strange.  
  
This place seemed familiar to her.  
  
"Princess Eve," a playful voice filled the air. Naomi turned to see its owner. Her heart stopped as she did.  
  
A very young Weis was walking towards a young girl who was making a flower crown.  
  
"Hi!" she said as she hid the crown from view. Naomi blinked as she saw them. Weis's hair had a highlight of red. And the young girl, looked like Chioni.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked. Weis looked like he was just fourteen years old and Eve as about eight.  
  
"Nothing," the girl was blushing severely as she looked at the ground.  
  
"What is it?" he teased.  
  
"Something for you," she said shyly. Weis smiled and knelt before her.  
  
"Really?" he smiled.  
  
Eve nodded and held the wreath of flowers before him. Weis blushed and smiled.  
  
"For me?" he asked. Eve nodded. Weis bowed and Eve crowned him with the wreath.  
  
"Now you are my Prince," she smiled as she stood. Weis looked confused and frightened.  
  
"But I'm no one," he argued softly. Eve smiled and touched his Privates bars.  
  
"This piece of metal means nothing to me," she smiled. "We didn't have ranks when we met."  
  
"I was just a commoner when I met you," Weis said softly. Eve smiled and slapped his shoulder playfully.  
  
"Now stop that," she smiled. "We're friends and ranks will not come between us."  
  
Naomi smiled. Suddenly, the scenery changed.  
  
Now she was in a hangar with zoids that she had never seen before.  
  
Looking around, she found Weis working on a zoid that looked like a dog.  
  
"Private Einzelganger," one of the officers came behind him. Weis stood at attention and saluted. "At ease." Weis relaxed and looked at him inquiringly.  
  
"Yes sir?" he asked.  
  
"Clean up," the officer said. "The king wants to see you."  
  
"Yes sir," immediately, he tensed. What did the king wanted with him? Probably to reprimand him for seeing his daughter. What ever it was, he was ready.  
  
Weis entered the throne room but he was directed to the royal gardens. Trying to calm himself, he took a deep breath and entered.  
  
"Welcome Private Einzelganger," the king said in an informal matter. Now Weis is really nervous.  
  
"You called for me, your majesty," he said in an official tone.  
  
"Yes," the king sighed. "I'm afraid to ask you to never see my daughter again."  
  
Straight to the point is he? Weis thought. "May I ask why sir?" his voice was strained, close to anger.  
  
"I fear that your presence will not be good for her," the king simply said.  
  
"And why is that, sir?" he asked.  
  
"I will not discuss the personal life of the royal family with a commoner," the king said smugly.  
  
"It concerns my life as well," Weis said, his respect for the king was quickly fading.  
  
"It does not," the king growled. "That is all. You are dismissed."  
  
But Weis will not back down.  
  
"Is it so easy to dismiss something that needs to be attended to?" he asked. "You think that my feelings on this matter is irrelevant?"  
  
"Yes," the king said simply. "Now, remove yourself from my presence before I do something I would regret."  
  
"That I doubt," Weis glared. "You never regret anything." That was the last straw. The king grumbled at Weis's defiance.  
  
"Scribe!" he called out. A scribe entered the garden and was already at the king's side.  
  
"Sire?" the scribe waited for his command.  
  
"Private Einzelganger will be stripped of his measly rank and will be booted out of the imperial army," the king said with venom. "If he sets foot in the castle he will be shot to death."  
  
"Yes your majesty," the scribe said. The king looked smug as he looked at Weis but his smile fell when Weis threw his coat uniform to the king's face. Without another word, Weis turned around and walked out of the palace.  
  
The king smiled at his triumph. But it will be his defeat, for two pairs of eyes watched the entire scene unfold. Two of them, belonged to Eve.  
  
Tears were flowing from her eyes as she ran from the garden. Naomi's heart has fallen for the princess.  
  
Suddenly, Naomi found herself in the throne room but it looked haggard and cracked.  
  
An explosion rocked the palace again and the king hung on to his throne for dear life.  
  
"Report!" the king ordered.  
  
"Sir! The Gil Vader has just wiped out the entire panzer division. And it is headed for the palace!" one of the soldiers reported.  
  
"Is this the end?" the king asked but suddenly the volley to the palace ceased. "What's happening?"  
  
"Sir, one Orudios is holding the Gil Vader at bay."  
  
"Who's crazy enough to do that?" the king asked.  
  
"My prince," Princess Eve suddenly said as she stood by the window, looking at the battle. She looked pale and sickly like death is always near her. "You will never keep him away from me."  
  
"My dear," her father tried to comfort her but he was ignored.  
  
"We will live again and our love will continue," Eve said and collapsed. Outside, the Orudios dived at top speed towards the Gil Vader's cockpit and crashed into it.  
  
The mighty monster was dead.  
  
And so was the Princess's champion.  
  
Eve smiled and closed her eyes.  
  
Naomi found the scenery changing again, this time she was facing a large blue statue like a goddess protecting the people.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" the queen asked.  
  
"This is the only way," the king said. "Zoid Eve will act as a regeneration chamber for our daughter. Once she awakes, she will be cured."  
  
"She doesn't want to be cured," the queen said. The king looked sullen.  
  
"She will be," the king was stubborn as a mule. A trait that led to her daughter's loss.  
  
"If you do this she will be a part of Zoid Eve forever," she said. The king ignored his wife and connected the stasis capsule into Zoid Eve.  
  
A flash of light and Naomi was blinded.  
  
When her eyesight returned, she couldn't believe that she saw.  
  
She was back in the present with Chioni in front of her.  
  
And the Koenig Wolf deflecting the Deathstinger's Charged Particle Gun with its Pin Point Barrier. However, she saw the strain it brought to the Wolf. The blast ended just in time as the Wolf collapsed in system exhaustion.  
  
The count was furious.  
  
"How did that puny zoid deflected the charged particle ray from the Deathstinger?!" he raved as he charger the cannon again.  
  
Suddenly Naomi's radio crackled with a hoarse, fatigued voice. It was as if he was clinging to life by a thread.  
  
"I... I am..." the voice faltered as if he was drawing every energy left in his body.  
  
"I am Weis Einzelganger," the voice said and Naomi's eyes grew in shock. Chioni smiled softly. "Member of the imperial guard assigned to protect the heir of Zi. Princess Eve der Guylos."  
  
His voice was filled with determination.  
  
"And all those who stand between us will BURN!" Weis said. Chioni smiled and looked at the wolf.  
  
"He remembered," Chioni said in mild triumph. She then turned to Naomi and held her hand. "This is farewell."  
  
"What?" Naomi asked.  
  
"We will see each other again," she promised. "Until then," Chioni kissed Naomi's cheek and suddenly glowed. "Take care of yourself and your love."  
  
"I don't..." Naomi didn't finish. She saw something she never saw before.  
  
With a flash of light, Chioni suddenly disappeared and the ray went to the Koenig Wolf.  
  
Miraculously, the Wolf's armor mended and its wounds started to heal. The pure white glow emanated from the wolf as it regenerated its damaged parts.  
  
When the light faded, the Majestic Koenig Wolf was once again whole and did what any rejuvenated wolf would do.  
  
It howled.  
  
.  
  
End of 15.  
  
.  
  
A/n: The Gil Vader and the Orudios are real zoids, albeit old ones. The orudios looks like a Pegasus with a unicorn's horn. The Gil Vader is the most destructive zoid before the Deathsaurer. If you don't know what they look like, leave your emails when you review and I'll send you the pictures.  
  
Thanks again. And please review. 


	16. Silence

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids  
  
.  
  
Chapter XVI: Silence.  
  
.  
  
The Koenig Wolf charged its Strike Laser Claws and sprinted towards the Deathstinger. It was a suicide move for the Deathstinger was charging its cannons for another blow.  
  
Suddenly, the Deathstinger was enveloped in an electrical shock that froze its system. The count was baffled.  
  
"You didn't forget about me now, did you?" Bit asked as he and Liger neared the Deathstinger. The Wolf leapt and slashed its tail, removing the charged particle cannon from the body.  
  
Even so, the Deathstinger lay motionless.  
  
"That was easy," Naomi sighed in relief. But the Koenig Wolf growled, thinking indifferently.  
  
"What's wrong?" Bit asked. The answer was apparent.  
  
"Bit! Naomi! Brad! Get out of there!" Doc Toros called out in the com unit. "The Deathstinger's developing a massive power overload. It's near critical."  
  
"How large a blast?" Naomi asked. The Shadow Fox stopped by her side and the cockpit opened.  
  
"Twenty Five Gigatons," Doc said. Enough to wipe out the entire mountain!"  
  
"The people!" Naomi said in alarm.  
  
"We have no time!" Jamie said.  
  
The Koenig Wolf growled and the panels from his rifles extended.  
  
"Bit, get out of here," Weis said.  
  
"No way," he protested.  
  
"What I am about to do is extremely dangerous and foolhardy. Get away."  
  
"Weis, don't do it," Naomi pleaded.  
  
"It's the only way," Weis said. "Brad Hunter, take care of her or I'll rise from my grave and destroy you."  
  
"I will," Brad said as he wrapped an arm around her.  
  
"Good, now take her away."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Doc Toros asked.  
  
"Another feature of this rifle is rupturing space and time," Weis said.  
  
"A black hole?" Doc asked.  
  
"It will be controlled," Weis promised. "Now go!"  
  
"Good luck!" Bit said as he and Liger ran towards Harry's Whale King.  
  
"Weis," Naomi said as she and Brad escaped in the Shadow Fox. "Thanks for everything."  
  
"Whenever you come to the snow, always watch out for the blood on the snow," he said.  
  
"I will," Naomi promised. The Koenig wolf charged towards the Deathstinger. Naom looked back but all she saw was the endless white of the snow.  
  
"The energy level is critical," Doc said. "Whatever you're going to do, do it now."  
  
"Are you afraid Eve?" Naomi hear Weis ask in the com line.  
  
"Never when I'm with you," Chioni said in a contented voice.  
  
"Neither am I," Weis said.  
  
A Flash of light could be seen in the skies for miles.  
  
And all was silent.  
  
Naomi cried in sorrow and happiness.  
  
Sorrow for she lost her friends.  
  
Happiness for the two of them found each other again.  
  
.  
  
One Year later.  
  
.  
  
Naomi stood in front of Way Station Five.  
  
She couldn't believe that it had been a year since Weis and Chioni saved them. Since then Way Station Five had been abandoned.  
  
But when she entered the cabin, what she saw surprised her.  
  
The fireplace was burning and the ambience was like she remembered it. Comfortable and felt like home.  
  
"Honey, are you in here?" Brad asked as he entered carrying their bundle of joy. Little Chioni slept as she was carried inside by her father.  
  
"Here," she smiled. "I can't believe this is still livable."  
  
"The mayor said they kept it that way in the hopes that the Snow Fairy and her White Lonewolf will return."  
  
Naomi was confused.  
  
"I was told that Chioni's name means Snow Fairy and Weis's..."  
  
"White lonewolf," Naomi nodded in understanding. "Where are the others?"  
  
"In town," Brad said as he gently gave their daughter to Naomi. "They said they'd be here tomorrow. They wanted us to be alone."  
  
Naomi smiled and gave her husband a kiss.  
  
"I should thank them for a time of heaven," she said.  
  
"Knowing them, it'll be a time of hell tomorrow," he smiled.  
  
"Let's enjoy the time we have for us and worry about it later on," Naomi said. To Brad, it sounded like a plan.  
  
.  
  
Deep in the forest they were being watched.  
  
But they are safe.  
  
For the Guardian of the Snow protects the people and the children.  
  
The guardian quietly slipped away in the snowy night.  
  
The only evidence that is was there was its footprints and a howl.  
  
.  
  
End of 16.  
  
.  
  
A/n: So? What do you think? 


	17. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids.  
  
.  
  
Epilogue.  
  
.  
  
In the middle of the desert, a lone pink Gustav was treading along.  
  
Its pilot was singing a familiar tune.  
  
"I'm Moonbay. Transporter. Of the wasteland," the pilot smiled as she loved the tune.  
  
The dark skinned lovely and sexy trucker looked at the horizon and found something walking, limping towards her.  
  
She stopped her Gustav and waited for the thing to near her.  
  
As it did, she found that it was a damaged Wolf Type zoid that she never saw before. The Wolf stopped and the cockpit opened. A man in whit and red exited the cockpit and walked towards her.  
  
Sensing no danger, Moonbay opened her cockpit and smiled at the man, whom she thought was kinda cute.  
  
"Hi!" Moonbay greeted.  
  
"Good afternoon," the man smiled. "Can you direct me to the nearest town? We're kind of lost."  
  
"We?" Moonbay asked and looked at the Wolf's cockpit. She saw a cute girl waving at her.  
  
"We're not from here," the man smiled. The girl exited the cockpit and stood by the man. Moonbay was curious.  
  
"No doubt," she said. "Well, I have an extra carrier. I could take you to New Helic City. I'm taking supplies for its reconstruction."  
  
"That will suit us fine," the man said.  
  
"Shotgun," the girl said and climbed next to Moonbay. The man was miffed.  
  
"But I wanted to sit there," he argued like a kid.  
  
"I called it first," the girl smiled and wore her seatbelt. Suddenly, the Wolf walked by itself and rode on the carrier. Moonbay was stunned.  
  
Sighing, the man in white climbed up on the Gustav's cockpit and sat on the back.  
  
"By the way, my name is Moonbay," she smiled at the girl.  
  
"Mine's Eve," she smiled back. "And this is Weis."  
  
"Interesting zoid you have there," Moonbay said as she started up the Gustav. "What's it called?  
  
"The Koenig Wolf," both of them said in unison.  
  
.  
  
End  
  
.  
  
A/n: Want me to continue this? Please review. 


End file.
